Thats Your Life
by Amethyst Amber
Summary: Danny and Sam realize their feelings for each other. But an evil ghost girl with an attitude wants Danny all to herself. Can Sam stop her, before she takes Danny away?
1. Dreams

That's Your Life

1. Stupid Hormones...

Danny Fenton opened his eyes. He looked over at his clock. The large glaring numbers made him wince: 5:09. He had been sleeping peacefully, having a nice dream about the dance (AN: The one where he danced with Sam in 'Parental Bonding'), when all of a sudden, he had a horrible feeling of dread. Then came the even worse feeling of longing. Then came an gigantic wave of anguish. It was like he could feel, but not see what was happening. All he knew was that he had heard a scream right after the feeling of dread. And it sounded like-

_Sam..._

He closed his bright blue eyes and slowed his breath. She was his best friend, and it was normal to feel _extremely _afraid for her. Even though it was just a dream.

_Stupid hormones..._

Plus, Sam could probably take care of herself. After all, she was the kick-butt girl of Casper High. She had a reputation for sticking up for outrageous things like frogs rights and, of course, there was that whole Ultra-Recyclo vegetarian thing. Most of the school thought of her as the resident weirdo. Danny knew she wasn't just some gothic freak though. She was much more.

_Determined, smart, calm, beautiful, kind, pretty...wait...STUPID HORMONES! Now they want me to like SAM! I I? I mean, there was the whole 'kissing me to hide from Valerie' thing. And the Ember spell thingy. I guess maybe..._

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

Danny slammed his hand on his alarm. He looked at the clock again and could not believe the numbers again. It said 7:00. He had been thinking about that dream and Sam for almost 2 hours. He slumped back onto bed, wanting to go to sleep now that he had to get up and face a day that already looked bad.

After doing to necessary things to get ready, he ate a soggy breakfast and rushed out the door. A thought struck him as he stepped on the bus stop. Should he tell Sam or Tucker about his dream? Tucker would probably stare at him and wait for something good to happen, and Sam would tell him its just a dream and force him to eat those weird Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian things-that-were-supposed-to-be-food-but-weren't, as Tucker had dubbed them. He felt he almost like he owed it to Sam since the dream was mostly about her. He stepped on the bus, still contemplating the matter.

_Wait, what would Tucker think if I told him I had a dream about SAM? What would SAM think if I told her I had a dream about her? Stupid hormones..._

A lot of stops passed without him realizing it, and soon enough, Sam got on the bus and sat next to him. He might not have noticed her, because he was so deep in thought, (AN: He can think? Danny: HEY! Cheenami: ) except for the fact that she gently lay a hand on his leg to announce her presence. That woke him up. Surprisingly, it also made him blush.

_Stupid hormones..._

Sam noticed his pink tint and felt one creep on her face as well. She quickly took her hand away from him and looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong?" she questioned quietly.

"Just thinking about some things..." he murmured softly, trying to keep away from the truth.

Sam noticed his concern and worry and attempted to lighten the mood.

"You can think?" she asked in shock, acting as if the thought of it was worthy of an award. (AN: HAHAHAHA! Danny: You are pure evil... Cheenami: You had better believe it.)

They stepped off the bus, and their black hair flew in the wind, making Sam shiver a little. And that shiver had nothing to do with the cold.

He smiled lightly as she grinned at him, letting him know she didn't mean it. He let a deep breath out, and was about to tell her, when all of a sudden he heard a voice.

"FENTON! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

He groaned inwardly, and looked up to see the most popular jock in school. He put on a false smile and cheerful answered the snob.

"Good morning to you too, Dash."

Dash growled, and took off his jacket, pointing to the back. There in permanent marker, were the words "Property of a self centered jerk, who thinks he owns the world," in large words, and in smaller words at the bottom it also read, "In other words: Dash."

Danny looked up with confused eyes at Dash, and was opening his mouth to reply, but Sam beat him to it.

"Danny didn't do it!"

Dash smirked, a small scowl still present on his face, twisting his somewhat good looks into a weird shape. (AN: Ok, I personally think Dash is MUCH uglier than Danny. –pinches Danny's cheeks- Danneh's so adorable!)

"Look who's sticking up for Fenton...his little girlfriend who eats dirt," he said, throwing an insult her way. Sam waited for Danny to say, "She's not my girlfriend!" so she could say, "He's not my boyfriend!" but it never came. She looked questioningly at Danny, but his eyes were locked angrily on Dash.

"This has nothing to do with Sam. Just leave her alone. I didn't do it, I don't know who did it, and I'm leaving now. Bye." With that, he took Sam's hand and pulled her to their lockers, away from the preps who stood there like idiots. (AN: Wait, isn't that what they are?)

Danny turned to Sam and opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth again, looking like he was thinking something over. He shook his head and opened his locker, shoving his books in somewhat harder than he needed to. Sam looked at him with confusion showing in her purple orbs.

"What is it Danny? You were going to tell me about it before we were rudely interrupted."

Danny froze in the middle of putting his Algebra (AN: I HATE ALGEBRA! Man, I interrupt a lot...oops!) book into his locker. He turned his head towards her slowly, until he was focused on her. He seemed to be having an internal battle. Finally, he nodded, and spoke softly, looking around as if he expected someone to hear them whispering over the loudness of the hallway.

"Look, if I tell you this, you can't tell anyone, not even Tucker. I don't want him to-"

Suddenly, Tucker popped in front of him, blocking his view of Sam. Sam blinked quickly, then covered her face with her hands.

"Speak of the devil..." she muttered. Tucker was telling Danny about something Valerie had said, and Danny was nodding, not really paying attention. How could you tell? Here's how...

"Danny, Valerie was-" a nod from Danny, "Thinking that we could-" nod, "get together-" nod, "on a double date. You know like you and Sam, and me and Valerie-", nod. Danny turned to Sam to say something, then did a double take and looked at Tucker. Danny froze again, this time looking at Tucker in horror.

"W-what?"

"You. Sam. Me. Valerie. Double. Date." Tucker said it slowly, as if Danny were stupid.

"W-what do you mean 'double date'?" That one came from Sam, though she wasn't looking horrified. In fact, she looked rather pleased. Wait, pleased? She was happy? If she was happy, then did this mean that she liked-

Danny looked up at Sam and smiled, which she shakily retuned. She felt her knees going weak at his goofy grin, and he was at a loss for words. Both were thinking one thing.

_Stupid hormones..._

(Cheenami: -hugs Danny- YOU WE'RE WONDERFUL! I want to thank Raphael for this idea. Well...it wasn't really her idea, but I felt this was the moment for a thank you. I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SING IN FRONT OF 3 JUDGES TOMORROW! OMIGOD, I'm going to die! Um...anyway, this is my first Danny Phantom fic, and I'm trying really hard to make it good, because I LOVE DANNY! DANNEH!!!


	2. Worth It

2. Worth it

Tucker looked back and forth between the two. He could tell it was the battle of crushes. Did Danny dare ask Sam out, and possibly ruin their friendship? Could Sam finally admit her crush without getting hurt by the Paullina crazed boy? He smirked.

_All according to plan..._He thought happily.

Danny cleared his throat, deciding the staring contest had to be stopped. He looked at Sam and blushed, something that made Tucker want to cackle with mirth.

"I...guess that would be okay..." he mumbled quietly.

Sam nodded quickly, her face lighting up. Her smile showed her excitement, and she turned her glowing eyes away from Danny (reluctantly) and towards Tucker.

"Sure...I don't mind going with Danny..."

_Yes...score one for Tucker! _He thought joyfully, while calculating everything to make sure this would be the perfect night for Sam and Danny.

(AN: OK, I just had to add this, I SAW THE NEW HALLOWEEN DANNY PHANTOM! Sam and Danny HUGGED! It was so adorable! The show wasn't that bad either! Ok, this isn't the end of the chapter, but I felt like I had to say something. I mean I just finished seeing it.)

Danny sighed. This was too casual, this was too dressy, and he had no idea what to wear. He wanted to impress Sam.

_Why is this so hard? WHY IS THIS SO IMPORTANT? I mean, sure, I want to impress Sam because she's my best friend who I just happen to be going on a friendly date with. Right..._

Danny sighed and picked up more outfits, sorting through them.

_Nope...nope...nope..._

Sam groaned. _WHY DO I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR? I have only one chance to make him forget that Paullina witch, one chance to make him fall in love with me, and once chance to get this right, so I don't ruin our friendship. _

Sam sighed. Maybe this was her fault. She _was _the one who had kissed him during the whole Valerie-chasing-him thing. Maybe...maybe...

_Maybe I need to stop thinking like this and GET READY!_

Tucker smiled. Everything was all set. Valerie had never suggested a double date. He was going to set up a fancy date, (well, not too fancy; a guys got to save all the money he could!) and say Valerie had to go somewhere else and he had a hair appointment or something so he could get away. Then he'd leave them alone and the next day they'd come to school holding hands and all that mushy stuff.

It was foolproof.

They were finally going to get together. He was so excited, he felt like _he _was the one getting hooked up. The things he did for his friends...

Sam looked around the restaurant Tucker and Valerie had decided on. She was wearing black pants with a green shirt that had a ribbon around the middle. Her hair was pulled back so it stuck up in places (AN: Kind of like in 'Parental Bonding' again...)

Danny arrived, blushing horribly at how he was staring openly at Sam. He wore a T-shirt, with an open button down shirt over it and some blue jeans. He looked around for Tucker, grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her towards the table where the African American boy appeared worried. Danny sat down next to Sam in a booth seat and looked at Tucker questioningly.

"What's wrong, Tuck? Valerie didn't show?" he asked.

Tucker snorted and shook his head.

"No...I have a last minute hair appointment and Valerie is going to her grandmother's house. Think you two can just do this by yourselves tonight?"

Sam opened her mouth and closed it, feeling pleased she was left alone with Danny and horrified at the same time. Danny just sat there, looking flabbergasted (AN: That is such a weird word...). Finally, he nodded and Tucker took off, muttering, "I'm going to be late...my mom's going to KILL me..."

Sam looked at Danny.

Danny looked at Sam.

They both blushed.

Then they both opened their mouths.

They burst out laughing, the tension lifting.

_Its just Sam...Why do I have to feel so weird around her?_

_Its just Danny...Why does this have to feel so strange?_

They smiled at each other, and ordered food. Sam shifted her leg so that it was touching Danny's, and he choked on a fry. She blushed and pulled her leg away, but a moment later he moved his leg back over so it was next to hers. She looked up at him, and he smiled. She leaned in, and Danny did too.

Tucker looked on outside, jumping in the air and yelling.

"WHOO HOO! GO TUCKER!"

Sam looked into Danny's eyes and he nodded a bit before their lips touched for the second time. This was more. This was real. This was not a fake-out make-out.  
She looked through the window. This was not tolerable. The halfa was to love her and her alone. She could not have this. The ghost girl narrowed her eyes. This girl, this human girl was the problem.

_I'll get rid of her...then the halfa will have to pay attention to me. I will make this Danny Phantom mine._

Danny was in heaven. Since when did kissing your best friend count as a good thing?

_Since now..._he thought, smiling a little.

Sam, noticing the change, pulled back a little and turned her head away. She was blushing wildly, and avoided his gaze. She opened her mouth to say something, and turned back to him.

"Danny..."

"Sam..."

They both grinned awkwardly, and Danny boldly stuck his head next to her ear and whispered.

"No words needed, right?"

Sam grinned. This was still Danny, even though she loved him. He was still funny, sweet, and goofy like always. She nodded slightly, and he put his hand under her chin and kissed her. While his lips were on hers, he felt a sudden chill, and Sam could feel his cold breath through the kiss.

She pulled away, and he smiled sheepishly. She sighed and pulled him behind a bush conveniently located near their table. He turned into Danny Phantom and turned invisible, flying for the source.

The ghost girl saw him coming and gasped.

_I have not planned enough! I cannot be seen._

She held her hand out and sliced into the Ghost Zone. She flew through just as he came around the corner-

Danny came around the corner and saw- nothing. He could have sworn that he heard...and his ghost senses definitely picked up a...

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE! WHO HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MECHANICAL AMPHIBIANS! FEAR ME!" The Box Ghost's voice floated from the cardboard box labeled "TOFU SHIPMENT".

Danny sighed with relief. This was the ghost. He grinned evilly as he neared the box, his hands filling with his ectoplasm blast.

Sam exhaled loudly. Was this what it was going to be like from now on? Every time they got alone, would a ghost appear and make Danny go? Could she really hand that?

DUH!

This was Danny. Him saving the world was one thing that made her love him more. He was so selfless, and he was always there to help. Was it worth it? Did she really want to risk everything for him? She could get her heart broken.

When he walked through the door, she sighed again. Here was another problem. What if he got hurt? She gave him a quick once over, noted nothing was wrong, and sighed once again. HOW MANY TIMES WAS SHE GOING TO SIGH? Was it worth it, though? Was she always going to be anxious and scared every time he fought ghosts?

He sat down and smiled lazily at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Box Ghost?" she asked quietly.

"Box Ghost," he answered, smiling. Then he grinned, and said, "Now, where were we?"

She looked at him seductively, and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed her mouth to his. He grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. She let go of his collar and put her arms around his neck.

_Oh yeah...it is definitely worth it..._she thought.

WHOOO HOOO! THEY WENT ON A DATE AND KISSED!! I'M SOO MUSHY! Yay! Second Chapter! HEEHEEHEEE! I'm so evil...I want help on the name of the evil ghost girl. I kind of have a name in mind, but I want a REEEEALLY good name. HELP THE NEW AUTHOR! THANKIES!

RAPHAEL YOU ROCK! HIHI PUFFYAMIYUMI SHOW! HUGGLES ARTEMIS!


	3. Kasumi

Sam lie on her bed, every now and then touching a hand to her still tingling lips. Danny was amazing, and they had both shared so much that night. Sure, the kisses were good, but they both realized they had a bond. Sam knew that someone loved her for who she was, and that person was one of her best friends. Danny would never hurt her.

Sam got a sudden chill, and sat straight up in bed. She glanced at the thermostat. Someone had turned it down. Was it some ghost seeking revenge on Danny by getting Sam? Sam threw back her covers and jumped out of bed.

"Who ever you are, come out and play. Sammie's got lots of toys..." she said, while reaching for her desk where she kept all the inventions Danny had given her. She felt a hand surround her waist, and another coming up to rest on her mouth. She was tempted to bite the fingers, but she knew the person now. She spun around in his arms and glared into glowing green eyes.

"Danny! What did you do that for?" she whined, playfully pushing his hand off her mouth. He chuckled and switched back to Danny Fenton. He raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Sammie's got lots of toys?" he questioned quietly, a grin pulling at his lips.

She smiled evilly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Lots..." she whispered.

Laughing he pulled away and changed back into Danny Phantom. He then walked towards the window, pulling her with him. She looked at him inquiringly, and he opened her window.

"Wanna fly over town? We can see everything up there."

She nodded, and he placed his arms around her small waist and she put hers around his. Danny picked her up and they flew around the town, sometimes whispering things about the sights they saw. Danny flew up higher, and she squeaked and wrapped her arms around him tighter.

Suddenly, there was a huge blast that knocked them over, and Sam almost lost her grip on him. He frantically grabbed and caught her before she fell.

The ghost girl smiled. This was the perfect way to get the human girl. She held her hands up as the couple turned around, the halfa almost losing his grip on the girl. She grinned as a heat began to fill her hands, and she shouted to the lovers.

"Danny Phantom, I am Kasumi, the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone. I have come to make you mine, because no one else can have you. I want what I can't have. And I always get what I want," she said to him, smirking at the hatred on the human girls face. Danny looked confused, for a moment, and then angry.

"So, you're basically a snobby little ghost girl who has an attitude problem?" he shot back. Now Sam was smiling at the anger on Kasumi's face. She raised her hands that were once more glowing.

"It seems your mind is clouded with the thoughts of this human-" she glared at Sam, "-girl, and you need to clear your mind. Allow me to help you," Kasumi said, while letting go of her blast and sending it straight at Sam.

Sam gasped. Danny couldn't dodge it. She felt tremendous pain, and then she was falling...falling...falling...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny saw the blast coming, and he tried to move but he couldn't...he couldn't...he felt Sam knocked out of his arms.

He glanced down and saw her. Her eyes were open and her body was curled up as if she was in deep pain. Ignoring Kasumi, ignoring everything, he dove for her...he had to catch her...he had to...had to...catch her...

_Sam..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She fell almost as if she was in slow motion. How long did it take her to fall? He didn't know. All he knew was he had to get to her before she got hurt. Or worse...

Danny plummeted faster than he'd ever flown before, only slightly hearing Kasumi's roar of anger. He saw her, but she never seemed to get closer. They soared to the ground, one unconscious, the other racing to save her life. Sam opened her eyes, and just happened to notice the ground rushing towards her. She screamed, louder than she ever had before. Danny, hearing the heart stopping yell, gave an extra burst of speed, and reached his arms out. _Almost..._ he thought angrily.

"SAM!" he shouted.

She turned around, and her eyes widened. She lifted her arms with a little bit of struggle. Their fingers touched and he pulled her into a deep embrace.

"DANNY! I'M SCARED!" she screamed, noticing how close the ground was.

"IT'S OKAY!" he yelled back. Seeing as they were about 10 feet or so from the top a building, he slowed down and started drifting. At about 5 foot though, he accidentally changed back to his human form. With a 'BAM', they landed on the roof.

"Ow..." Sam muttered, while rubbing her butt. Danny was massaging his head, trying to help the spot where he had hit it.

They briefly looked at each other, and then, remembering Kasumi, glanced at the skies. The snobby ghost girl was gone. All that remained was a few sparkles from her magic.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oooo...what happened to Kasumi? I don't know! I really liked your idea Titansfan545! But sadly, when my friend told me this name, I fell in love with it! Thanks to everyone! Umm...because I feel so happy this story has gotten off to a good start, I'm going to reply to everyone's review.

Lets see...

Titansfan545: Thank you so much! I really liked your idea, but again, I just fell in love with Kasumi. I hope I updated fast enough for you!

Mily: Thank you! I was feeling so fluffy when I wrote it! I hope you enjoy this next fuzzy chapter!

harryptaxd204: Thanks! Sadly, I didn't make it in the choir. Oh well, I LOVE THE SUPPORT!

getfuzzyfan04: HEE! I remember those days too...-sighs- The good ol' days...

rainbow-robin: I WANNA THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW! -huggles- I LOVE YOU!

Um...I think thats all, unless someone is reviewing while I write this...THANK YOU NEW YORK CITY! OR...yeah...that didn't work...


	4. THANK YOU's!

Okay, this isn't a chapter, but I got back from my grandma's house and had 18 reviews and was like WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I was giggling...and I just had to thank everyone.

Ok, the most notable reviewer is:

inuyashaobsessed3191: You have reviewed me so much. AND I HEARD THE VOICES! AGHH! I'm working on a chapter as we...well, not speak but...yeah...hm..

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0: I EMAILED YOU! If you didn't get it, I will cry. My stupid AOL thing has trouble emailing Yahoo people, so I'm crossing my fingers.

lazy.kender19: Glad you liked the name...someone gave me a good idea -is too lazy to look up-...But, I'm going to update tomorrow at the latest, I hope...

PIRO the unforgiven one: I'm not really sure I wanted them in character, but I will try to keep away from the OOCness. Oh well, if they won't admit their feelings, I WILL FORCE THEM TO!

rainbow-robin: Oo. I feel so honored. Seriously, I'm not being sarcastic. -huggles- THANK YOU!

Zeldagurli: I keep getting reviews saying its good, and when I got to yours I was bouncing in my chair laughing. -bows- I feel so honored by the love.

Living Dead Girls: Another reviewer that has made me extremely happy. I hope I made you realize that not all fanfics suck. Well, some of them do, but I FEEL SO GOOD! WHOOO HOO!

If I haven't thanked you, its because your name hasn't shown on my stats, or I was too lazy to look you up. Um...THANK YOU ANYWAY! I'm so excited because I really haven't gotten any flames yet. Ok, well, I kinda got one on "Blame it on the Glue", and I'm thinking about doing a sequel. Is that a good idea? I got 21 reviews for it, which is an all time high! YEAAAH!

Reviewing is the nectar that keeps me young. I WANNA BE IMMORTAL!


	5. Enter: Jealous Ghost

Danny flew Sam back to her window, while the Goth Girl kept a look out for any signs of that ghost girl. Kasumi had long since vanished, but there was no reason not to be alert. Of course, after Sam almost snapped her neck in half after twisting around to see a leaf falling, Danny was fighting to hold in a laugh. She was so cute when she was all protective.

Danny sighed absentmindedly, stroking her waist where his hand was wrapped around it. She stopped her fanatical searching and looked at him mischievously. She grinned and put her arms around him in a hug.

"You know," Danny said softly, "That I would never date that thing. Right? I mean, you trust me, right?"

Sam grinned softly, her white teeth flashing in the darkness. She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, and continued to move closer until she hovered above his ear.

"Of course I trust you silly...it's that evil bi-"

Danny cut her off with a strangled laugh of protest. Chuckling, he spun her around in a cheesy way, and set her on her windowsill. He leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss before pulling back and gazing into her amethyst eyes.

"I guess I should go..." he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, never breaking contact with her eyes.

She pouted slightly, upset the evening had to end. It had been wonderful evening. Well, the Kasumi fiasco she could live without, but apparently that was the way it was going to be.

"I guess..." she murmured, before giving him a quick peck on the lips. She tilted back, and stepped inside her room. He gave her once last glance before slowly flying off into the night. She sighed and went into her room and prepared for bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kasumi glared at the human girl. _Why does this mortal have the attention of one so noble...one who should belong to me. HE WILL BELONG TO ME!_

Kasumi narrowed her eyes. There was another ghost in the area. It wasn't the halfa. He had flown towards his home. She turned slowly, scanning the vicinity for any ghostly energy. She spotted slight movement near a chimney close by her. She rolled her eyes, and floated next to it.

"You can come out any time Uruhu."

A sulky ghost boy came out, and even in his cross mood she could see the adoration in his eyes. He glanced up and down her and moved closer, to which she responded to by stepping away.

"I was just admiring your beauty from afar Kasumi. I can't help myself." His loving words had no effect on Kasumi. She had heard them enough. She silently pleaded, while looking up to the shining heavens. _Why? Why was I stuck with HIM!? _

She sighed impatiently and began pacing around the rooftop. Uruhu followed her with worshiping eyes. She looked up and growled and he appeared properly afraid.

"Uruhu, I always get what I want, right?" The ghost teen nodded. Kasumi shook her head, her long red hair flipping around, hiding her shining blue eyes. Uruhu watched her with glowing green eyes. Again, they were literally glowing. His soft blond hair whipped in the wind. Kasumi groaned again.

"Then why can't I get the one ghost boy I CAN'T HAVE?!" she shouted to the world. Uruhu widened his eyes, shock clearly pooling in them He cleared his throat nervously.

"Um...who would that be?" he asked quietly, hiding his emerald (AN:WHEE BEAST BOY!) eyes behind his long bangs.

She clucked softly, in disgust and with annoyance. Slightly irritated, she replied in a agitated tone.

"None other than the halfa. Danny Phantom. He's the one I want."

Uruhu's green orbs filled with hatred of the name. _This punk kid is taking my girl away...I'll have to get rid of the competition..._

He apprehensively spoke, uncertainty tainting his words.

"Uh, why do you want him so bad? What's so great about someone who's half human and half ghost?" he grunted, his resentment of the innocent boy growing.

"More importantly, what's NOT to like about him?" Kasumi's words cut through the night. "He's handsome (AN: NOT TO MENTION HOT! –drool-). He's everything any ghost girl would want. Which is why I MUST HAVE HIM!" she yelled once more into the growing darkness.

Uruhu growled. This Danny Phantom, this cowardly halfa. He would die. Then Kasumi would notice him. Uruhu grinned menacingly. With one last admiring look at Kasumi, he too flew off into the night, intent on finding his target.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I meant to have this up two days ago! I'M SO SORRY! -cries- But I did this one thing and found out someone else had already done it, and so I had to change the whole thing around. I hope you enjoy. Uruhu is also a weird name I heard. I think I read somewhere it means 'wolf' in Japanese. Anyway, here comes the part where I say something to make you review...

Reviews are as important as Danny...and we all know how special my DANNEH is right? –glares-

-sigh-

Just review...


	6. Heating Up

Uruhu flew through the streets, contemplating how he was going to defeat this famed halfa. He was a powerful ghost, but this boy had defeated Skulker, and HE was one of the most feared ghosts in the Ghost Zone. He floated near the window, eying the sleeping boy. No, he could not defeat him with strength. This operation would require genius. Uruhu grinned, green eyes flashing with glee.

_I know just how to do it..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the same time, Danny and Sam woke up, screaming each others name.

"DANNY!"

"SAM!"

Danny shook his head to clear the sleep, and ran to his window. He knew he couldn't see Sam's house, but it comforted him to see all the shining lights. He made sure no one was coming because of his yell, then went ghost and flew out of his window. Even though there was probably nothing wrong and he was just overreacting, it would calm him to make sure she was alright. He had this horrible feeling that something was terribly wrong, and he knew it has something to with his Sam.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam leaned out her window, letting the cool wind soothe her sweaty face. She had had a dream that something, something horrible, had happened to Danny. Her eyes scanned the skies, for anything, any sign of him coming. Sam's amethyst eyes lit up when she saw a black and silver blur flying at an incredibly fast rate towards her room.

"Danny..." she murmured, grinning as she saw him come closer. She was about to ask him why he wasn't slowing down, when he flew through her open window, crashing into her and causing them to tumble onto Sam's soft carpeted floor. He hugged her tightly, and she nervously patted him on the head, his warm weight unfamiliar to her as he lay over her. _BAD PERVERTED THOUGHTS! _she yelled angriliy in her head.

"Sam...something bad is going to happen. I can feel it..." he whispered, getting on his elbows so he could look her in the eye.

"Danny..." she murmured once again, "I can feel it too. But at least it isn't as bad when you're with me."

He grinned and rested his forhead on hers, and lowered his lips to hers, making her shiver. When they met, she responded as usual. But Danny seemed different. He seemed desperate. He needed consolation, and she knew just how she could give it. She gently ran her tongue over his lower lip, and when he opened his mouth slightly, she pushed her tongue to meet his. They lay on Sam's floor, kissing softly until Danny pulled away from her and grinned.

"Sam...you sure know how to cheer a guy up." Danny's teasing voice made her smile, and she leaned back up towards him...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tucker glanced towards the entrance of the high school. Sure, there was plenty of time before classes started, but Sam and Danny should have been here by now. His shoulder's sagged in relief as Sam and Danny came through the double doors, laughing and holding hands. He grinned once more at his genius. After all those years of denying their feeligs, they had finally admitted it to each other. And he, Tucker, was the cause of it! It had been his idea! He gave himself a congradulatory pat on the back and turned to his friends, who had stopped laughing and were standing in front of him, still holding hands.

"Hey you two. Have a nice date last night?" Tucker expected at least a "It wasn't a date!" from one of them, but Sam merely blushed and nodded, and Danny grinned and said, "Yep."

Danny got a sudden chill, but dismissed it as really high air conditioning, and his close proximity to Sam. He moved closer to her and put an arm around her waist, grinning as she jumped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kasumi snorted. Could those two be any cheesier? They were sickeningly cute together, so much that even a few of the popular people giggled at them holding hands, whispering about how they knew it would happen. Kasumi narrowed her eyes and turned invisable as the humans neared her, noticing that Danny shivered slightly at her presence. Kasumi gave him one last glance before flying out of the school.

_Soon Danny Phantom...soon..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oo...ok, this was me on a Sunday afternoon, really just filling in a chapter of how the school, Kasumi, Uruhu, and Tucker are relating to Samd and Danny's new relationship. Plus, lotsa people were begging for more D/S-ness...SO YAY!

Reviews are good...unlike Terra, who I have chopped up and sent to the Tameraneans to eat! GO STARFIRE!


	7. Taken

Uruhu flew over Danny's house, still contemplating his idea. Yes, it was good enough, but would it work? He had no idea. _What the hell…_ he thought, as he flew away, towards the more respectable side of town.

Sam sat by her rather embarrassingly large vanity, combing her hair. When she felt the temperature dropped, she set down her comb carefully and turned around, playfully expecting Danny to be there. When there was no one, she assumed he was invisible.

"Do you want to see my toys Danny?" she murmured teasingly, standing up and walking slowly around her room. When she felt an arm circle her waist, she turned to look into green eyes. But they were not the green eyes she knew.

"WHO THE F-" she began to yell, but was stopped when he placed an icy hand over her mouth. He smirked softly and raised an inquiring eyebrow. Raising his other hand, his shook a finger at her reprovingly.

"You need to watch your language, little girl," he whispered, ignoring the fact that he was technically the same age, considering he was a ghost teen. Well, he had been a ghost for several centuries, so it was okay to call her a little girl, right?

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing much of Danny Phantom for a while. Can I take a message while you're being kidnapped?" he continued, adding a hint of teasing, which added fuel to the building fire that was Sam's rage.

She was about to run off, when he grabbed her arms and whirled her around. She was forced to look into his eyes, which were suddenly glowing red. She gasped, before collapsing in his grip.

He sighed, before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulders. He paused a moment and looked back at her room. Besides the lowered temperature, which would go up as soon as he left, there was nothing to suggest he had been there.

He flew out the window, muttering softly.

"If that worked on ghosts, Kasumi would be mine and I wouldn't be doing this…"

Danny opened his eyes and shot up in bed, almost falling out in his haste. His head whipped around, looking for anything. His gaze settled on the windowsill. The window was open and the soft, but still extremely cold, breeze was gently blowing his curtains, making them ruffle in an ominous way.

Ignoring that, he got up. There, on his window that had condensed, was a message. In the droplets it was written, with only three words.

"_I have her."_

Danny backed away from his window, shaking his head in disbelief. _No…NO!_

He couldn't believe it…he wouldn't. No, it wasn't true…no…

Danny was shocked into himself. His room was on the second floor, and the ladder wasn't propped up, because Danny had accidentally blown it up in a fight, and it was still being replaced. Something -or someone- that could fly had taken her.

A ghost had taken her.

There was no question who the girl was. Sam…they took Sam.

He kept moving back until he hit the wall. He leaned against it for support, until his knees gave out. Sinking, he settled on the ground. _Oh…oh GOD no…_

His mind couldn't grasp it. Couldn't fathom it. He wrapped his arms around his legs and sat there, shaking.

_Some ghost has taken Sam and I have no idea who it is._

Tucker saw Danny step off the bus, not looking where he was going. There was a distant, almost terrifyingly lost look about him. For a moment, Tucker didn't recognize his best friend. Then he realized that Sam was not accompanying Danny.

Laughing with relief, he jogged over and patted Danny on the back in reassurance.

"Dude, she'll be back. She's probably just sick or something. No need to look like you just heard she died."

Danny stopped walking, and Tucker spun around to face his friend. There was a horrible scared look upon Danny's handsome face now, (AN: TUCKER IS NOT GAY! But I, the authoress who commands this story, had to add that DANNY IS THE HOTTEST GUY EVER!…again.) and it frightened Tucker.

"Why?" Danny's voice was hoarse with worry. "Do you think something happened? Did whoever took her tell you something?"

Tucker raised his eyebrow confusedly. Then he grasped Danny on the shoulders and looked him the eyes.

"When. Do. The. Men. Come. With. The. Needle. To. Get. You?" he asked slowly, as if Danny was dense…again.

Danny shook out of his reverie and began to tell Tucker everything. When he finished, it seemed Danny Phantom had woken up. He was filled with a new force, and a swirl of emotions. Anger, courage, fury, worry, but most of all, hatred. Hatred of whoever had taken Sam.

"We will find you Sam."

WHOOP! YAY! I was so bored when I wrote this. YAY! But now you know what Uruhu did, and even though its been used a lot, it fits. YAY! I gave Kasumi and Uruhu both weird powers that no other ghost I've seen…well, Ember can affect peoples emotions…NEVERMIND! YAY!

Anyone know what that whole, "You can't access your account for 48 hours" thing was about?

Here's where I motivate you to review.

Yay.

Please?

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

DON'T HURT ME!

Cheenami: -shoves Micci away- Get out of here, dang it.

Micci: Poo.

(PS: Eww...can't believe I put that. Anyway, Micci is my half demon side. YAY! She's a wolf demon. And that's all you need to know. )


End file.
